


The World Doesn't Revolve Around You (Or Your Mistakes)

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can be read as broship, Gen, Pre-Slash, Spoilers for S08e07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester gets it. Life has dealt him a lot of bad hands, it's just maybe life dealt Kevin Tran the crappy hands a lot quicker. Can be read as Pre-Slash or just a broship. Spoilers for episode 7 of Season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Doesn't Revolve Around You (Or Your Mistakes)

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to turn into a mini-series with slash, as I find time to write it. I originally shipped these two as just a broship and now I just ship them as both. I hope you guys like this tiny bit I have so far.

Kevin Tran's life was disturbingly similar to Sam Winchester's. Being uprooted, discovering powers you didn't know existed, hunting demons, being tortured. It was an understatement to say Sam sympathized.

After getting the kid out of Crowley's death trap, they had driven as far away as they could get in six hours. Garth would be meeting them in the morning to get the Trans somewhere safe and secure. But for now, Sam awkwardly sat next to a traumatized and occasionally shaking Kevin Tran. He had already tried to get the kid to eat, to no avail, and Sam wasn't sure if he should be preparing for a mental breakdown.

Dean and Mrs. Tran were in the other room, deciding it best to keep one hunter in each room. Sam had offered to stay with Mrs. Tran, but Dean refused to deal with angsting and twitching Kevin. Which led to where he was now.

"I know it sucks-"

"No! Stop with your stupid speeches. You and Dean." Kevin slid down on the bed and turned on his side, back to Sam. "You don't know-"

"Maybe not. I never... _really_ had a life like normal people did. I tried to a few times, but it didn't last long either time," Sam said. "But I do know what it's like to watch your loved ones die." His eyes drifted to the ceiling, the shadow of Jessica like a brand in his mind. "And to see them possessed."

Kevin was quiet, but Sam wasn't paying attention. "After the Leviathan...I had no one, you know? My dad's...he's been dead for years. I lost all my friends; dead and gone. Then Dean and Cas. And you. I...I always had someone before. But after that?"

"I was alone too," Kevin said quietly. "I didn't know what to do."

Sam flopped back on the bed. "Add it to my list of mistakes. I ran away Kevin, and I shouldn't have abandoned you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now, anyways. You made up for it."

"Not everything. Not yet," Sam said, voice soft. "It's a long list Kevin."

"Tell me."

Sam frowned. "What?"

"I've already forgiven you Sam, for what you did to me. You can tell me what else you did wrong and I won't judge you. Maybe it'll help."

"Nah, you don't need my crap dumped on your shoulders," Sam said with a slow shake of his head.

"Someone needs to hear it," Kevin said.

"Dean already knows all of it," Sam said.

 "Doesn't mean he was really listening, Sam."

Sam sat up, head tilted to the side with a quizzical expression on his face. "Kevin. Where is this coming from?"

Kevin gave an exaggerated sigh and pushed himself up so he could look across at him. "Because. You look upset. And unhappy. Ever since I met you. And it's not like you have anyone else to talk to."

"So you pity me?" Sam asked. His eyebrows rose.

"Hell no, my life sucks and you're taking care of yourself a lot better than me. And it's pretty obvious you and Dean don't talk so I'm offering. Once I'm with Garth, I have time to fix myself in between sleeping and reading the tablet. When do _you_ have time?" Kevin folded his arms across his chest, the sassy look on his face rivaling his mother's.

"Um...never. I guess."

"Wrong. You have right now."

"Why?" Sam asked. "You don't owe me anything."

"We're friends. We do stuff for each other. It's how friendships work," Kevin said.

"I didn't realize you counted me as a friend," Sam said. "I...didn't realize I gave people a reason to want to be friends with me."

"Wow, your self-esteem issues really give mine a run for their money. Not sure if I should congratulate you on that one or not," Kevin said. "Well you're stuck with me as your friend. So if you wanna spill, spill. If not, I'll just angst about my life in silence."

"Um, I don't even know where to start," Sam said.

"The beginning is usually good."

Sam flopped onto his back again, unable to even look at Kevin. "The short version is, I started the apocalypse by betraying my brother and...drinking demon blood."

"Wow, you didn't even ease into it, just all suck, right from the start huh?"

"Being a Winchester is a curse. We all die, or at least everyone around us does." Sam frowned, then sat up. "That's why you ran, wasn't it? Because of what Crowley said about us...not keeping you around if you aren't useful?"

Kevin looked down at his hands as he wrung them together. "Uh...yeah. I don't know, it seemed like he was telling the truth. I mean, you ditched me pretty quick."

"Kevin, I'm sorry."

"I know, and I forgive you, I'm just saying that...it got to me. I mean, I kind of have to trust you and I guess that's okay," Kevin said. "But hey, you only started the apocalypse. Could've been worse?"

"Uh huh," Sam said, a partial smile on his lips.

"No, I'm serious," Kevin said. "Besides, you probably had a good reason for what you were doing, right? Just misguided or something?"

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked.

Kevin shrugged. "I don't know. You seem like a good guy, you know? You helped me, and my mom, came after us when you could have just left us to die or whatever. That's gotta mean something."

"You're the key to saving the world," Sam said.

Kevin shook his head, staring hard at Sam. "No, that's not it. I get that you aren't just using me. Are you guys really that determined to not be seen as good people? Who just...want to help everyone else?"

"I..."

When Sam looked up at Kevin, the younger had a disbelieving, somewhat sad, smile on his face. "You really don't think you're a good person, do you Sam?"

"How....how can I? After everything I did?"

"Okay, maybe you started the apocalypse. And betrayed your brother and drank demon blood which is just nasty on principal alone, dude, but I guess we'll let it slide," Kevin said, waving a hand dismissively. "You fixed it though. You made it better. Pretty sure the world isn't ending due to the apocalypse. Now it's just ending because Crowley's a dick."

"Alright, good point," Sam said, a slight crinkle in his brow.

"Of course it's a good point, I was an-"

"AP student. So I've heard," Sam said.

He and Kevin exchanged grins, and suddenly the younger began to laugh. "God, my life has really taken a turn for the worst. And I think I stopped caring because honestly? This...this means something, well at least more than good grades and Princeton did."

"I can't promise you're going to come out of this alive though," Sam said. "But I wish I could. You...you had your whole life ahead of you."

Kevin didn't say anything for a while, instead stretching out on the bed to stare up at the ceiling. He still wasn't looking at Sam when he began to talk. "You're right. I can't go back to being innocent Kevin Tran. But I'm not mad. Being mad takes energy, and I need that energy to stay alive and do what I can to fix this. Then maybe things can be normal."

"Kevin-"

"If you're going to say 'I'm sorry', stop now. I already forgave you Sam. Do you always have this much trouble forgiving yourself?"

Sam blinked. "I mean everything _is_ my fault. In someway or another."

Kevin sighed as he turned to look at Sam. "Sorry bro. You're not so important that all the world's problems are your fault. Might want to work on that inflated ego of yours."

Sam's laugh startled them both, and for a solid minute, the older couldn't stop himself. Kevin was completely right, in a weird way. The world did not, in fact, revolve around the mistakes of Sam Winchester, despite how hard life worked to convince him otherwise. How pathetic that it took him so long to figure out, for the idea to _really_ stick. His laughing finally stopped, and he glanced over at Kevin. The younger didn't seem put off by Sam's possible mental break down, and was actually smiling a bit.

"I'm assuming the laughter was a good thing," Kevin said as he sat up.

"Yeah. Definitely." Sam got to his feet, running a hand through his hair. "Thanks...Kevin. That was surprisingly helpful, and you didn't have to do anything."

"Just like we don't have to take on the world's problems. But we do it anyways because we're awesome people," Kevin said.

"You are way too smart for a...how old are you again?"

"Eighteen. Nineteen in a few months," Kevin said.

"Wow, now I feel old," Sam said. "You uh...want the shower first?"

"Yeah, sure," Kevin said, getting to his feet and heading for the bathroom. "You're a good guy, Sam. Really."

Sam met the younger's eyes and then nodded. "You too, Kev."

Kevin's nose wrinkled. "Dude, don't call me that. My _mom_ calls me that." He gave a quick grin and shut the door, the shower turning on a half beat later.

Sam slept easier that night than he had in a long time. 


End file.
